


Escapade

by BriMarie



Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [26]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Nini Salazar roberts - Freeform, Ricky Bowen Loves Nini Salazar-Roberts, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, best friends brother, bfb, childhood crush, gina porter - Freeform, high school musical the musical the series - Freeform, hsmtmts, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: In which, Ricky and Nini have to sneak around Ricky's sister and Nini's best friend, Gina, to hide their little fling. See how long the secret lasts.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757938
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Escapade

**Author's Note:**

> I held off on posting this for a while since there was a similar one shot that came out around the time I made it.
> 
> Based off Best Friends Brother by Victoria Justice.

Nini has been friends with Gina since they met in middle school. Gina had been new in town and was hesitant to meet anyone since she was so immune to moving around the country. Nini however didn't let that stop her from approaching her at the empty seat beside her.

The moment they started speaking, they became instant friends. Gina had told Nini that she apparently moved to Salt Lake because her mom had moved her and her half brother, who was a year older than her, here after getting remarried.

When Nini learned she had a brother, she was excited to meet him assuming he'd be just as pleasant as she was. After the first month, Gina felt comfortable with introducing her to her family. She had invited Nini over to hang out at her place so she can meet them.

She still remembers the first time she met them. Then again, it was hard to forget considering she got a bruise during the first few minutes she walked in. Gina's mother and stepdad had greeted her kindly and offered her a plate of cookies.

As she was diving for one, she hears the sound of a skateboard rolling on the wooden floor.

"Watch out!"

She looks over to see a curly headed boy flailing his arms around rapidly approaching her. Before she could move away, he had already slammed into her causing them both to fall to the ground.

Gina gasped and quickly kneeled down to their level. "Oh my god, Nini are you okay?"

Nini gives a thumbs up. "All good."

"I'm good too if anyone was wondering."

Gina scowled at him. "Nobody was."

Ricky rolled off of her and gave her a hand. She didn't get a good glimpse of him until he was hovering over her. He was a lot cuter than she thought he'd be. She had taken his hand and let him pull her up from the ground. He didn't let go immediately, and she was happy about that.

He smiles at her, and she felt butterflies form in her stomach. "I'm Ricky."

"Nina, but everyone calls me Nini."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Nini."

Their little moment was ruined when his mom smacked his arm. "Richard Michael Bowen, I told you not to skateboard in the house! Apologize to our guest."

"Sorry about that."

She shrugs. "It's fine."

Gina grabbed Nini's hand. "We're gonna go hang in my room!"

Gina dragged Nini behind her, bumping Ricky on the shoulder before heading up the stairs. Nini had caught herself looking back as she went up and was shocked to see he had been doing the same. She shyly turned her head to Gina and found herself blushing all the way to her room.

As they gossiped and traded secrets, Nini couldn't help but think about her brother. She'd find herself hoping he'd somehow find an excuse to walk in her room any second now, and luckily her wish came true.

He walked in with a bored expression on his face. Gina's smile fell at the sight of her brother. "What do you want dweeb?"

"Mom wanted me to ask if you guys wanted pizza."

"Sure, now get out! And knock next time you come in my room!"

He stuck his tongue out at her, and she mirrors his actions. He looked over at Nini and smiled. "Hi Nini."

She felt her ears warm up and prayed her face wasn't doing the same. "Hey."

Gina looked between the two of them and raised a brow. She picked up a pillow and threw it at him, ruining their little stare down.

"What was that for?"

"Get out!"

"Ugh fine." He took one last quick glance at Nini before leaving her room.

Gina looked over at the brunette beside her. "What was that just now?"

"What was what?"

"You two were making goo goo eyes at each other. Do you like my brother or something?"

Nini shook her head frantically and blushed the color of a tomato. "No, of course not! That'd be like so weird, right?"

"Yeah it kinda would be."

Nini internally screamed. Of course Gina wouldn't be okay with it. Not like she would've tried to ever pursue him.

"Let's just get back to gossiping."

Gina perked up and began going on about an ex friend of hers, but Nini was only half listening due to another member of the house being on her mind. She tried not to worry about her little crush on him since all crushes usually go away with time, and he was no exception.

Or so she thought.

***

A few years had passed, and her crush did the opposite of fading. She was now a junior while he was a senior, and she was so head over heels for Ricky Bowen.

She had tried her best to get over him using multiple methods such as dating other people, trying to make his flaws deal breakers, and even trying to pretend her feelings weren't true. However every plan failed, and she just accepted that he was forever going to be the forbidden love interest.

She had told no one her feelings, especially Gina. It was her longest kept secret, and the only secret she had kept from her best friend of six years. Today the Porter-Bowen-Smith household (and she thought she had a long last name) had thrown a BBQ for their friends on Labor Day weekend.

Nini had come up with a new strategy to try to get over her silly attraction to her best friend's brother. She was gonna do her best to ignore him as much as possible.

The second she came in the door, Gina greeted her with a hug soon followed by her parents. Ricky had come from the stairs with a huge smile on his face when he saw Nini.

"Hey Neens."

She gave him an awkward wave and walked off with Gina before he could give her hug. She saw his confused look and felt bad for dodging him, but it was necessary.

The second time she escapes him was outside. She had been sitting beside Gina on the bench drinking her lemonade in peace. Ricky had slid into the empty spot beside her with his legs touching hers. He gave her a crooked smile, and she felt the same butterflies she's been getting since she met him.

"Hey you."

She struggles to find words to speak, so she just grins awkwardly before excusing herself to get some more ice. She didn't even have to turn around to know he was staring at her oddly. Maybe this plan wasn't as clever as she thought.

The third time she tried to escape him, he had caught on that something was up. She had been alone in their basement trying to find an extra apron for their stepdad when she heard footsteps coming from the stairs. When she saw it was Ricky, she almost had a heart attack.

"Oh hey, what're you doing down here?"

"Looking for you."

"And why would you be looking for me?"

He rolls his eyes and walks up to her. "Cut the crap Nini."

"What're you talking about?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know. You've been avoiding me all day for some reason. Care to explain why?"

She froze. "Is no a possible choice?"

"Did I do something unintentionally? Because if I did, I'm sorry."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why're you icing me out?"

She just stared at him trying to come up with some lie, but nothing comes up. Maybe if she tells the truth, she could get rejected by him, finally get over these stupid feelings, and go about her life. Or she can go the pussy way out and book it. Both ways seem to only end up badly, so she just goes with the first words that come to mind.

"I...needed space from you."

He frowns. "Why?"

She hates how sad he looked, so she looks down so she doesn't have to see them. "Because I um..." She couldn't figure out how to tell him without stumbling on her words.

She feels his finger lift her chin and met his intense hazel eyes. She didn't realize how close he had gotten to her or that she was lying against the wall.

"You can tell me anything Neens."

But she couldn't. She had lost the ability to speak just by his close proximity and captivating gaze.

"You see I um I uh..."

She glanced down at his lips. Well if she can't use her mouth to communicate her feelings, she could use it to tell him another way.

She slid her arms around his neck and got on her toes. She had been shocked when his lips beat her to it. It took her a moment to realize that this indeed was not one of her many fantasies and was actually happening. She had brought his head closer to deepen the kiss.

He responded by lifting her thigh up so that his torso could be fully pressed against hers. His lips were softer than she imagined, and holy crap was he an amazing kisser. He detached their lips and rested his head on her shoulder.

He placed a few kisses on her collarbone. "I didn't think you felt the same way."

She gasped. "You're into me?"

He chuckled. "Of course I am; why else would I kiss you first dummy?"

"How long?"

"Too long. Way too long. I should've told you sooner."

She smiled when she realized they were feeling the same way about each other all this time. As much as she wanted to enjoy this moment, she couldn't without talking about Gina and what comes next.

"What about Gina?"

"What about her?"

"She wouldn't like this. I can't be with her brother; it could ruin our friendship. It could even ruin ours."

He finally looks up from her shoulder and cups her face. "Isn't it worth a try?"

When she saw that hopeful glimmer in his eyes, she felt herself smile. She has been waiting for this moment for years, and she'll be damned for missing out on kissing Ricky Bowen all the time. Besides, who said she had to tell Gina?

She answered him by placing her lips on his.

***

They had been secretly dating for a month now, and it was the best thirty days of Nini's life. He was the perfect gentleman to her and was such a sweetheart. They had to sneak around all their friends and family in order to go on dates and find a place to kiss for a while.

The whole secret part of it was pretty exhilarating and made the kisses even sweeter. At the moment, they were making out on his bed while everyone else was gone.

She had her legs wrapped around his hips as he kissed her like his life depended on it. She felt like she was dreaming, but like all dreams you must wake up. The sound of the front door slamming caused them to break their kiss.

"Ricky, are you home? Mom said you have to go pick up the take out this time."

They both made panicked expressions at each other and quickly got off of each other. She had to think of the fastest way out of there without Gina seeing.

Ricky opens the window for her, and she looks at him like he had grown another head.

"You'll land on the trampoline!" He whisper yells.

He shakes his head. "I'm not doing it!"

"You have to!" He mouths.

"Ricky, are you here?" Gina's footsteps can be heard on the stairs.

Nini sighed in defeat. She gives him a menacing look before climbing out the window. Right as Gina reached the top of the stairs, Nini jumped down to the trampoline bouncing high into the air. He looks down to make sure she's alright and was pleased to see she wasn't injured.

"Ricky?"

He jumps when he hears his sister's voice. "Oh hey."

"Why didn't you respond?"

"Oh I was listening to music. Sorry."

She eyes his window. "Why were you looking out the window just now?"

"Oh it's nothing. I just was checking if the mail man came by. I'm eager for my package."

She folded her arms not believing him. "Oh really? What'd you order?"

"Guy stuff?"

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"Do you really wanna know what a 17 year old means when he says he bought guy stuff?"

She thinks about her response before dropping it. "You know what? You're right, but I'm onto you. Now go get that take out because I'm starving."

"Yeah just give me a second to change."

She nods and leaves him be. When she's out of sight, he turns back to his window to see Nini lying on her back on the trampoline.

"Are you okay babe?"

She gives a thumbs up and switched it to two middle fingers as she got up. He chuckled and blew her a kiss.

"I'll call you." He says as low as he could without Gina hearing.

Nini responds with a bright smile before heading out the driveway. 

***

All secrets come to the light eventually.

Ricky and Nini had planned a "study date" at her place. When he parked into her driveway, the first thing he did was kiss her. She happily kissed back and smiled when he brought her closer. She released her lips from his.

"What was that for?"

"Can't a guy kiss his beautiful girlfriend without a motive?"

She grinned before climbing into his lap and pressing her lips on his neck. He reclined his chair back and rolled his eyes in the back of his head as she did her magic on his neck. One of his hands rested on the back of her head while the other was rubbing her upper thigh.

The abrupt sound of a knock on his window makes them stop. There stood an expressionless Gina on the opposite side. The couple had stared at her like two kids getting caught stealing. They debated on even unlocking the door.

"Just because you're not moving, doesn't mean I don't see you two."

Nini slowly pushed down the window, but only put it half way just in case she'd attempt to choke them.

"I can explain."

Gina held up her hand. "No need to. I already knew."

That through them both off. "Wait you knew?" Ricky asks.

"Yep. I've known for a while now actually. I saw Nini sneak out through the back a few nights ago and have been waiting for you guys to say something."

Nini made a hopeful face. "So you're not mad?"

"No, why would I be? It's not my business."

Nini scrunched her brows. "You told me that it'd be weird if I had a thing for him years ago and I've been hiding my feelings for him because of it."

Gina giggles. "Nini, I was 11. Of course I thought that was weird. I also thought boys had cooties and Santa was real."

"So you're totally fine with us dating then?"

"Yes, just don't do any weird stuff in places I commonly hang out in. I don't wanna be thinking about you two while I'm watching tv."

Ricky smirked before pressing a kiss to Nini's temple. "No promises."

Nini lightly smacked his chest, and Gina grimaced. "You guys are already gross, but you're cute. Well I did come over to ask if you wanted to watch some movies, but I see you're busy, so I'll see you tomorrow."

As Gina walks down the driveway, Nini sticks her face out the cracked window. "You're amazing, and I love you!"

Gina doesn't even bother turning around. "Tell me something I don't know."

Nini playfully laughed before resting her arms back around her boyfriend. "Now where were we?"

"I think you were in the middle of confessing your undying love for me before being so rudely interrupted by my horrid sister."

She smiles before planting a kiss on his lips. "Come on, we actually do have to study for our music class."

"Wait you actually want to study?"

"Don't worry; I'll make it worth your while after we're done."

She winks, and he feels a shiver go down his spine having somewhat of an idea of what she meant by that.

"I love the sound of that."

**Author's Note:**

> Out of curiosity, what’s your fav one shot(s) by me? I’m curious which genre my readers like to read the most so I know what to write more of in the future.
> 
> Thanks for reading ❤️


End file.
